Chance
by cassiejohnson05
Summary: Eddie finds love after his breakup with Chloe. Eddie marries Lindsay. Loren attends Brown found love after her breakup with Jacob. Loren heads home with her new boyfriend Chase. What happens when Loren & Eddie find out the ones they love are cheating on them? Will they find love a third time? Check it out!
1. Prologue

**_Eddie Duran international rock star never thought he'd find love again since he found out Chloe cheated on him with Tyler. That was until he met the most beautiful brunette he had ever laid eyes on. Eddie was in Café with his sexy British pal Ian when a young woman who caught his eye. This brunette beauty is Lindsay Schmidt, a girl who always kept to herself. Lindsay had lost her father 6 months before. Eddie knew he had to introduce himself. He knows that he just got out of a relationship, but when opportunity knocks you gotta take it. Eddie took a chance and introduced himself to the woman he could see himself with for the rest of his life. Yes, he had thought he found the one once before but he felt different about this. Lindsay was no Chloe, which everyone thought she could be because Eddie's judgment was in the wrong place. But boy were they wrong. Eddie and Lindsay instantly fell head over heels for each other. Eddie had helped Lindsay through coping with her father's death. Lindsay supported Eddie and his music career unlike Chloe. Eddie supports the true love of his life when she was working on getting her degree in architecture. Eddie decided to propose to Lindsay on stage at his Dad's club MK. A year and a half later Eddie and Lindsay married. _**

**_Loren Tate went to Brown after graduating high school to pursue a career in becoming a lawyer. That has always been Loren's game plan even though Loren dreamed of pursuing a career in music. It's something she's always wanted to do. But Loren knew that wasn't practical. Eddie Duran was part of the reason why she wrote songs besides her dead beat dad Trent leaving her & her mom Nora when she was four. There was just something about Eddie and his songs that made Loren want to keep writing even after she left for Brown. Not long after Loren arrived at Brown she learned that her boyfriend Jacob Stevenson of 2 years had been cheating on her. Loren adjusted to being away from her mom and best friend Mel. About 2 months into the semester Loren met Chase Ronquist, who is a freshman from New York studying medicine. Loren and Chase had hit it off from the first. Loren was falling for Chase, she felt comfortable around him like she didn't need to pretend to be something she is now. She shared everything with Chase her dreams, aspirations, her childhood including the fact that her father had abandon her. That's all she would tell Chase about that. Loren also shared with Chase how badly she was hurt when she ended her 2 year relationship with Jacob. Chase decided since they've been together for a while that he would give her a promise ring, proving that he'll always be there for Loren and that he'll never leave like Trent did. Their first year at Brown was coming to an end. Loren was heading back to LA bringing Chase along so he could meet Mama Tate and Mel. Loren warned him that he'll have a tough time getting their approval. _**

**_Don't worry Loren and Eddie will get together soon enough. It's just gonna take time. Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_After a six hour flight and two layovers Loren and Chase arrive in LA only to be greeted by Nora and Mel screaming and attacking Loren. This was the reunion the three of them have been waiting for what seemed like a life time. Nora or Mel didn't notice Chase standing shyly and silently behind Loren. Loren was so happy and excited to be back that she forgot to introduce Chase the one guy who got her out of the black hole she was in after the horrible breakup between her and Jacob. _**

**"Mom, Mel this is Chase and Chase this is my mom, Nora and Mel."**

**"It's nice to meet you Chase."**

**"Yeah, it's nice to meet you Chase."**

**"Thanks it's nice to meet you Nora & Mel."**

**"Well you three should we head home?"**

**"Oh sure sweetie."**

**"I can't wait to see where Loren grew up."**

**"Lets' go."**

**_Loren walked into the house where she grew up. But for some reason it just felt weird coming back into the house. Loren didn't know why but it just did. Mel, Nora, and Chase were already inside the house looking at Loren wondering what on earth she was doing. Loren finally snapped out of it and joined the three in the living room. Loren took a seat a next to Chase on the sofa. A little while later Chase's phone rang. _**

**"Hello? I can't really talk right now."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because I'm in the middle of something."**

**"Come on you said we'd finally be able to be together."**

**"Not quite yet."**

**"I have to go."**

**Loren comes into the kitchen where Chase is, "Who was on the phone?"**

**"Oh just my parents checking in to make sure I got here safely."**

**"Oh." But Loren wasn't buying it. She didn't say anything though. With that being said the two head back to the living room. But who was the mystery person on the phone? It sure wasn't his parents.**

**"Well Lo, I'd hate to do this but I better go visit Lisa & Gus before she calls the national guard."**

**"Haha, we don't want that now. I'll call you later and we'll catch up. Love you Mel."**

**"Love you too! Bye Nora. Bye Lo. Bye Chase it was nice meeting you."**

**"Nice meeting you too Mel."**

**"Bye sweetie."**

**_With that it was just Nora, Loren and Chase left in the living room in awkward silence. Nora went to the kitchen and got them some tea. She wanted to get to know the guy who has supposedly stolen the heart of her baby girl. Nora was definitely over protective of Loren. Nora didn't want to make it sound like she was putting Chase under interrogation. _**

**"So Chase, tell me about yourself."**

**"Mom!"**

**"No Loren, its fine." **

**"Loren, I'm sorry but I'm just trying to get to know Chase."**

**"What would you like to know Nora?"**

**"Anything."**

**"Okay. Well I'm from New York. I live in the upper part of Manhattan with my parents, older brother Justin, older sister Kaitlin and younger brother Will. I have a dog whose name is sparky. My parents taught me to always respect people even if I don't agree with them. My plan is to become a doctor. I've always wanted to help people. It's not about the money to me. Justin is overseas right now. Kaitlin is a teacher and Will is a junior in high school."**

**"Oh, what do your parents do for a living?"**

**"My mom is a nurse and my dad is a real estate agent."**

**"I see. What are your intentions with my daughter?"**

**"MOM!  
"Loren, it's alright. I would want to know if I were your mom. Nora, I care about Loren. She's amazing, kind, down to earth. She cares more about others than herself and that's something I admire about her. Loren lights up my world. I could see myself spending the rest of my life with your daughter."**

**"Good to know. If you hurt Loren in any way I swear I will not hesitate to go all Mama Grizzly on you."**

**"You won't have to worry."**

**"Mom, can I see you in the kitchen please?"**

**"Sure."**

**"What the heck was that?"**

**"What?"**

**"Don't what me. Why the 3****rd**** degree?"**

**"Loren, it's just after Jake hurt you as much as he did I'm more protective of you then I was before."**

**"Mom you know that I love you. But I'm a big girl I can handle this. Just trust me."**

**"Sorry to interrupt but I think I'm going to go "Sight Seeing"."**

**"Oh, I'll go with you."**

**"No it's okay. You should stay and catch up with your mom. I'll be fine no need to worry."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes, I'll see you two later." Chase heads out the door to go "Sight Seeing". One can only wonder if that's exactly what he's doing.**

**"Bye."**

**"Lo, I actually have plans tonight?"**

**"A date?"**

**"NO!"**

**"Oh sure.."**

**"It's NOT a date, it's just two friends having a drink."**

**"So who is this friend?**

**"Max Duran."**

**"As in Max Duran the former rockstar, owner of MK and the father of the amazingly talented Eddie Duran?"**

**"Well, how many Max Durans' do you know? Of course that's the one."**

**"Oh my, I can't even process this right now."**

**"Haha, so what are you doing to do?" **

**"I think I'll go to my spot and write a little. For some reason I feel inspired and I'm not sure why."**

**"Alright, just be safe and take that pepper spray I got you when left for Brown."**

**"Oh I'll be sure to take it. Oh have fun on your "date" with Max. I'm kidding."**

**"You better be. I love you Lo. Be safe."**

**"Love you too mom. I will don't worry."**

**_Loren walked out of the Tate residence to her car and drove off towards her spot near the Hollywood Sign. Loren couldn't believe her mom interrogated Chase the way she did. She knew her mom has good intentions but she just didn't understand what was with all the questions. Oh what was with Chase and that phone call? Loren couldn't help but shake the feeling that it wasn't his parents. If it wasn't his parents who could it be? Was Chase cheating on Loren? No, he wouldn't do that. He just wouldn't do that. Or would he?_**

**_Loren arrived at her spot and began to hike her way up the hill only to find someone in a black jacket, baseball cap, sunglasses and what looked like a songbook. Loren thought she was the only one who came up here. There was never anyone else up here when she came up here before. The mystery man didn't hear Loren behind him. Loren didn't want to interrupt so she just stood back and listened to what he was singing. The voice sounded so familiar and the song was so heartfelt unlike anything she had heard before. The man finally finished so Loren made her presence known. _**

**"Sorry to scare you. I didn't mean to I'm so sorry."**

**"It's alright. Please tell me you didn't hear those lyrics."**

**"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself."**

**"Man, I'm so embarrassed now."**

**"You have no reason to be. It was unlike anything I've ever heard before. It was amazing."**

**"Really? Thanks. I didn't know anyone else came up here."**

**"No problem, I was thinking the same thing. I thought I was the only one who came up here. There has never been anyone up here while I was here. I would have noticed if there was. Especially someone with sunglasses, a black jacket and a baseball cap."**

**"Haha, if there was anyone up here while I was here I definitely would have noticed the brown eyed beauty standing before me. I didn't get your name."**

**"Oh it's Loren. Loren Tate. I didn't get your name either.."**

**"Well Loren Tate it's nice to meet you. I'm Eddie Duran."**

**_Oh SNAP Loren just met Eddie Duran.. Oh will there will a friendship blossoming between the two? Is Chase really "sight seeing" or is he with the mystery person from the phone call earlier. _**

**Be sure to review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Loren had just found out that the mystery guy up on the hill was Eddie Duran. It definitely didn't seem real to her. Loren had so many thoughts running through her head. How could she be so lucky to have met Eddie Duran? Loren knew he looked familiar but didn't think anything of it. Eddie couldn't believe how much he could have in common with someone else. Eddie knew that he and Loren were going to be great friends. After moments of silence Eddie speaks up._**

**"Loren are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not every day that I meet someone as famous as Eddie Duran."**

**"Haha. Well good."**

**"This is actually a funny story."**

**"Do tell!"**

**"Tonight my mom said that she was having a drink with a "friend" at MK. When I asked her who is was she told me it was Max Duran. I was in disbelief, I couldn't believe my mom knew the one and only Max Duran let alone she were having drinks with him. And now here I am talking to his rock star son! Haha."**

**"Oh yeah, my dad did mention he was having drinks with a friend tonight, but didn't say who. It is kind of funny that my dad and your mom are having drinks and here we are two complete strangers having a conversation about anything and everything. Who would have thought that we'd have so much in common!? So tell me about yourself."**

**"Alright, where to begin? It's just my mom and I. My dad had left us when I was four and I haven't heard from him since then. It's not something I like to talk about not even with my mom, Chase or Mel. It's just a tough subject for me to talk about. I can't help but think I was the reason he had left us. I've always wondered what I did wrong. Growing up it was tough not having a dad around with all the girls in my class who were able to go do things like the father daughter dance. He is actually part of the reason I started writing songs. I started off writing letters to him which I never sent, the letters turned into poems and the poems turned into songs. No one that I'm close to knows that is part of the reason why I write songs. **_Eddie was looking at Loren the whole time she was talking. Not once did he turn away. Eddie had a sincere look in his eye. He couldn't believe how someone could do that to Loren and her Nora. Wait a second, he just met Loren so why does this bother him so much?_** Enough about that I just finished my first year at Brown. The game plan is to become a lawyer even though I've always wanted to have a career in music but that didn't seem realistic to me. I brought my boyfriend Chase with me back to LA so he can meet my mom and best friend Mel. That's pretty much it." **_Loren couldn't believe she has opened up to Eddie about as much as she did especially her dad when she hasn't even opened up to her mom, Mel or Chase about it._

**"Wow Loren, I had no one idea. I'm sorry you had to go through that. What was the other reason why you started writing songs? Wow Brown that's huge congratulations. A lawyer huh? You know if you really wanted to pursue a career in music, you could do it! Anything is possible, just never give up!"**

**"Thanks Eddie, but you have no reason to be sorry you didn't do it. This is actually really embarrassing but I'm your biggest fan. I'm not even kidding you can ask anyone. With that being said you are the other reason why I write songs. You're so inspiring. I know that sounds cheesy. Thanks, and Brown was my first choice, I couldn't believe I had actually got in. Yes a lawyer because someone is going to need to defend Mel when she ends up killing her mom. Long story, I'll explain some other time. That means a lot Eddie but I don't know. I've always been skeptical about my music I won't even let my mom, Mel or anyone else hear me."**

**"So you're my biggest fan, huh? Well I'm honored that I'm part of the reason why you write songs. I think no matter what you should always follow your dreams even if they change along the way! Oh I'll be looking forward to that story, it's probably best we save it for next time! I would really love to hear you sing some of your songs; I promise I won't judge you and I'll be completely honest. It can be our little secret."**

**"I'll think about it. But it's getting late I could get back to Chase before he starts to look for me. He doesn't know his way around but yet I let him go sight-seeing on his own. He insisted that he go alone. But wait you didn't tell me anything about yourself. That's not fair!"**

**"Yeah wow, look at the time I should get going before Lindsay starts to freak and calls the police. That's strange that he wanted to go alone. That could make people wonder what's going on. Oh don't worry we'll see each other again and I'll be sure to tell you about myself. But if you're my biggest fan you probably know everything there is to know about me. Bye Lore Tate." **

**"Wait Eddie, shouldn't we exchange numbers so we can get together?"**

**"Maybe, but I was thinking it could be spontaneous, we'll never know when we'll run into one another. But since you asked I guess we can exchange numbers. Just don't go giving my number to everyone. I don't want any late night phone calls from strange people!"**

**"Haha. No need to worry. I'll guard your number with my whole heart." **

**"Alright, I'll see you later Loren!"**

**"Bye Eddie, it was nice meeting you!"**

**"You too!"**

**_Loren headed home towards the valley. Loren wondered if Eddie was right what if Chase really wasn't sight-seeing? What would he be doing then? Loren would get to the bottom of this one way or another. Loren couldn't help but smile; she had just met Eddie and actually had a real conversation with him. Loren's smile right now could light up the sky. Would Chase be back from "Sight-seeing" when Loren arrived home? Eddie got in his car and headed back to his penthouse. He found Ms. Tate to be mysterious but in a good way. There was a lot more to Loren and he wanted to know more. Eddie couldn't help but grin from grin to ear. Eddie couldn't wait to get home and tell Lindsay what had just happened. Would Lindsay be home when Eddie got back to the penthouse?_**

**_Please review... And if you have any suggestions please let me know & I'll take them into consideration!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Nora walked into MK Max Duran's club with full of excitement. She had been to Max's club a dozen times before. But for some odd reason she was nervous and wasn't sure why. Nora searched for Max until Max and his handsome smile caught her eye. Max was laughing and smiling behind the bar serving a customer their drink. Max knew how to bartend after all he is the owner of the club. Max seen the beautiful and lovely Nora Tate out of the corner of his eye. Grace, a beautiful young blonde then took over for Max so he could join Nora. Max had known Grace since she was a little girl growing up. Max was great friends with her parents. Max needed a bartender and he couldn't think of a better person for the job. There was no need for an interview Max hired Grace without having to think about it. Max made his way over to Nora who looked stunning in a little black dress with black pumps. After all every woman needs a little black dress in their closet right?_**

**"Hey Max!"**

**"Hi there Nora! Thanks for meeting me for drinks."**

**"Yeah, no problem. It's nice to get out every once and awhile. I don't get out much with working all the time."**

**"Haha, well I'm glad you could join me Nora."**

**"Yeah, I'm glad I could too."**

**"How have you been?"**

**"Great, just busy working. Did I tell you my daughter Loren is home for the summer?"**

**"No you didn't. It must be great to have her home again."**

**"Yes, believe me it is. I'm so happy to have Loren home for a few months. Loren did bring her boyfriend Chase back with her. Chase had helped Loren through her nasty breakup with her high school boyfriend Jacob who had cheated on her. I will be forever grateful for that, but I just can't help but think that there is something that Chase is hiding from Loren and everyone else."**

**"Ahh, well what do you think it could be? What makes you think that he's hiding something?"**

**"Well first of all I think he's hiding something because earlier today while I was talking to Loren after I had just got done getting to know Chase or in Loren's words grilling him, Chase had come in and said he wanted to go sight-seeing. But when Loren said she'd go with him Chase had said he would go by himself. Chase had said that he wanted Loren to spend with me and said he'd be fine. First of all why would he go sight-seeing by himself when he doesn't know his way around a big city. I'd really hate to say it; I hate to even think this but I think Chase may be cheating on Loren. I know I shouldn't be thinking this but the mother in me tells me something is up."**

**"Wow, that is very suspicious. You'd think that he'd want someone to take him sight-seeing, since he doesn't know his way around such a big city. Have you told Loren what you think?"**

**"No I haven't told Loren what I think. I don't want to hurt her. But if I am right I want to be able to protect her from all the hurt. Loren has been hurt enough with her breakup and with her father leaving us when she was four. Loren told me that she's a big girl and can handle this. But I'm scared if I am correct that it will tear her apart. I'll confront Chase about my suspicions when Loren isn't around. Enough about that."**

**"You know what's best! So Loren's father isn't in the picture? I'm sorry to hear that. I can't believe he would leave someone as amazing as you and Loren. Loren sounds like the perfect daughter. I understand about not wanting to hurt your child. I remember when Eddie ended his relationship with Chloe. Eddie had told me to leave it alone but I just couldn't. I knew there was something Chloe wasn't telling us. I hired a private investigator. Joe had found out that Chloe lied about who she was, where she was from, and probably the biggest lie of them all besides Chloe cheating on Eddie with Tyler Rorke would have to be telling everyone that her parents were dead when they were really alive and well. Chloe was just using Eddie for his fame and money. I wasn't sure if I should tell Eddie or not but I did. Let me tell you he was furious and I had never felt so distant from my son then I did right then. Eddie finally came around and we got back to where we use to be. Then Eddie met Lindsay and I was skeptical when they began their relationship. I thought she's hurt Eddie like Chloe had done, but I came around. I was happy for Eddie when he and Lindsay married. But I can't help but feel that there is something Lindsay is hiding. I don't want to tell Eddie my suspicions because that could very well drive a wedge between us. But I think Eddie knows that deep down inside that something is going on that she isn't telling him. Knowing Eddie he doesn't want to believe it but he knows it's true. Eddie will do whatever it takes to keep his marriage alive. I just don't want him to go through all this heartbreak again. Eddie needs someone who loves him for him and not what they can do for him. But I don't have a say in how he deals with his life and marriage. I just hope that everything gets worked out because I don't think Eddie can go through this again. He deserves a love like what I had with Katie. I know that sound cliché but it's the truth. I just need to learn to sit back and let Eddie make his own mistakes."**

**"Wow, it sounds to me as if we're in the same boat. We both want what's best for our children and don't want to see them get hurt. We have no control in how the run their lives and who they fall in love with. We would do anything to stop their hearts from breaking but we need to let them learn no matter how hard it is. But I swear if Chase hurts my baby girl I'm going to go Mama Grizzly on the kid. I don't care what Loren thinks if he hurts her he'll get it. This may sound strange but Loren is a huge fan of Eddie's probably his biggest fan. No I take that back Loren is Eddie's biggest fan. I'm not kidding! One day I hope that Loren could meet Eddie."**

**"Well you do have a connection you see. I am Max Duran, the famous rockstar of the international rockstar Eddie Duran! I can see what I can do!"**

**"You don't have to. That wasn't what I meant."**

**"I know, but if Loren is half amazing as you which she does sound like it then I would love for her to meet Eddie!"**

**_Max and Nora finished their conversation and their drinks. Max say good night to Nora and told her he would see what he could do in getting Eddie and Loren to meet. But little did they know Loren and Eddie already know each other. After Max said good night he locked up the club, turned the lights off and headed up to his place above the club and called it a night. Nora made her way back to her house in Tarzana. Nora wasn't sure if she was going to tell Loren that she could possibly meet Eddie. No she'd let it be a surprise. Nora had an amazing time tonight with the one and only Max Duran!_**

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Loren pulled into the driveway and walked up to the house and noticed that all the lights were off and she just shrugged it off figuring that Chase was sleeping. Loren unlocked the door and got a glass of water so she could take some aspirin. Loren got into her room it was dark so she couldn't tell if Chase was in bed or not. Loren put on some plaid pajama shorts and a pink tank top, washed her face, brushed her teeth and threw her hair up. Loren was expecting to find Chase asleep but she couldn't find Chase. Chase wasn't there, he wasn't back yet. What if he had gotten lost? Loren decided to call him but it just went straight to his voice mail. Loren sat up in her bed and just waited and waited for Chase to walk through the door. About 20 minutes later Loren hears the front door shut figuring it was Chase coming back and decided to go look. But not it was just Nora getting back from her "date" with Max. Loren startled Nora._**

**"Oh sorry Mom, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were Chase so I decided to come and look."**

**"Oh he's not back yet?"**

**"No. I've called him but it just goes to voice mail."**

**"Sorry sweetie, I have no idea where he could be. Oh by the way Chase is sleeping on the couch."**

**"Haha, fine. How was your "date" with Max?"**

**"Loren Elizabeth! I thought we've been over this? It wasn't a date. It was just two friends getting drinks together."**

**"Oh yeah sure it was Mom."**

**"It was. Nothing happened between us."**

**"Oh is that so. Why are you getting in so late?"**

**"We lost track or time."**

**"Oh really?"**

**"Yes! We were talking about our two amazing kids."**

**"Oh no, Mom really?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"You would. I'm really starting to get worried it's almost 1:30 and Chase isn't bad yet. What if something happened?"**

**"Loren, listen Chase is a big boy he we'll be fine. Just go back to bed and get some sleep. You're probably jetlagged from all the delays and the flight itself."**

**"Alright, Mom. Good Night. Love you!"**

**"Night Sweetie. It's so nice to have you home. How about we go shopping, have lunch at your favorite restaurant and catch up?"**

**"That sounds great! Night!"**

**"Love you Lo."**

**_Meanwhile Eddie Duran was expecting to find his wife Lindsay asleep or at least at the penthouse when he arrived home. Eddie said hello to Jeffery and made his way into the elevator to the seventh floor. Eddie was surprised when he got inside to find all the lights turned off and Lindsay was nowhere in sight. Eddie thought she may still be out with friends, so he let it go and decided to call Pops!_**

**"Hey Pops!"**

**"Hey Son!"**

**"I didn't wake you did I?"**

**"No, why what's going on?**

**"Oh nothing I just thought I'd call and see how your evening went."**

**"Lindsay isn't home is she?"**

**"No she's not and there's no need to worry she said she was meeting up with some friends."**

**"Ed. It's getting late don't you think she should be home by now?"**

**"Pops, I didn't call to argue about Lindsay not tonight. You never answered my question."**

**"Alright. Fine I'll drop it. Oh my evening was great."**

**"This was a woman that you were having drinks with wasn't it?"**

**"What makes you think that?"**

**"Oh I know you."**

**"Alright, I'll admit it. Yes it was a woman."**

**"So what's she like?"**

**"Eddie are you serious?"**

**"Yes, I am. I want to know what she's like. Pops, Ma would want you to be happy and so do I. She wouldn't want you to live the rest of your life alone. If this woman makes you happy then you could go for it."**

**"Well Ed, Your Ma would want you to be happy. She wouldn't want you to be in an unhappy marriage. Son I know you're determined to make this work but sometimes you just gotta give it up. You deserve to be happy."**

**"I love Lindsay Pop, I'm not going to give up on my marriage. I'm going to make this work even if it kills me. I am happy, she's the love of my life. Every marriage has to go through its ups and downs that's what's going to make us stronger a couple. I know that you and Ma were the perfect couple and everyone should find a love like yours, but Lindsay and I aren't you and Ma. I really do love her. I'll going to go."**

**"Alright Son, I'll talk to you soon then!"**

**"Good Night, Love you Pops!"**

**"Night, Love you too Ed."**

**_Eddie sat down at the piano he felt inspired. He hasn't felt this inspired in a long time. Who would have thought that someone like Loren Tate would give him the inspiration he's been longing for? Eddie couldn't get how good it felt to talk to someone who didn't cause an argument with him every time something was brought up. Even after the night Eddie had he couldn't help but wonder where Lindsay was. Lindsay had told Eddie that she was out with some friends she hasn't seen in a while. Lindsay still had the place that she lived in before she married Eddie seven months ago. Low and behold Lindsay was at her condo on the other side of town from where she lived with Eddie at his penthouse. Lindsay may have been out but she wasn't with her friends. Lindsay was with the one and only Chase Ronquist. _**

**_Lindsay and Chase had met about eight months ago when one weekend in late August when Lindsay was visiting her friend Elizabeth at Brown. Lindsay and her friend Elizabeth attended this frat party hosted by Chase's fraternity. Lindsay was with Eddie and Chase was with no one at the time this was before Loren and Chase had met. At the party Lindsay and Chase seem to hit it off and slept together that night. Lindsay was engaged to Eddie at the time and wasn't getting what she wanted from her own fiancé, but she seemed to be getting it from Chase. Lindsay started an affair with Chase before she even married Eddie. She did love Eddie but he just wasn't as exciting as Chase. Chase made Lindsay feel alive again. Lindsay continued this affair with Chase after she married Eddie. Chase didn't call things off with Lindsay after he started seeing Loren. Every now and then Lindsay would say that she was going out of town on business but she was meeting up with Chase in Rhode Island at hotels. Only the best for Lindsay after all Chase knew how to treat a lady. This affair has gone on for months and no one has figured it yet. Tonight has been the first night the two have been together in months. _**

**_Loren notices that chase hasn't come back to the valley yet and worried that maybe he got lost and he couldn't find his way back here. Loren threw on some jeans, left the pink tank top on with a plaid shirt and a pair of flip flops, left a note, grabbed her keys and headed out the door. As Loren was walking out the door she got a text saying that Chase was at this address, it was Lindsay's address at the condo. With that Loren was headed to this unknown address about fifteen minutes away from the valley. Eddie realizes that Lindsay isn't back yet and it's getting really late. Eddie then remembers that Lindsay still has her condo and decides to head over there thinking maybe she had too much to drink and decided to crash there. Given that it was on the other side of town it would take him a good twenty minutes to get there. Eddie grabbed his he jacket, put on some shoes, and grabbed his keys and headed towards Lindsay's condo. Will Loren and Eddie catch Chase and Lindsay the two people they love in the action? Time will only tell!_**

**_Please Review!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Lindsay and Chase were together and neither of them had any idea that Eddie possibly Loren were on their way to the condo. Lindsay and Chase had no idea that they could be found out in a matter of minutes. Eddie was driving on his way to Lindsay's condo he couldn't help but think Lindsay wasn't out with friends. The question then is if she wasn't out with friends what was she really doing? Eddie arrived at the condo and made his way up the steps. He got to the door and turned the knob and the door was locked. Then Eddie realized that he left his key to the condo back at the penthouse. Eddie then searched for the spare key and couldn't find it. Maybe Lindsay didn't have a spare key because she lived with Eddie now. Eddie noticed that the light was in on. Eddie knocked on the door hoping Lindsay was up and wasn't passed out. _**

**_"Lindsay, open up!"_**

**_"Oh damn it, you need to leave right now before he catches us Chase." Throwing Chase's clothes at him and getting hers back on as fast as she could._**

**_"Maybe it's time we let the cat outta the bag Babe!"_**

**_"Are you kidding me?"_**

**_"Come on Babe, he doesn't make you happy. He can't give you everything you want and more importantly what you need."_**

**_"Chase get real, if he finds out about us you will be a dead man walking. Then there is no way that we can ever to be together. Is that what you want?"_**

**_"No of course not."_**

**_"Anyways you should probably get back to Loren before she gets suspicious."_**

**_"Yeah you're right."_**

**_"Alright, so I'll see you later then Chase?"_**

**_"Yeah, but next time you need to be more careful when calling me. Loren almost found out about us. I had to lie to her even though I hated lying to her. I told Loren that it was my parents calling to make sure I got in okay."_**

**_"Okay that shouldn't be a problem! I'll call you. Now get out of here before he kills you. _**

**_"Bye Love! Oh how should I get out of here without getting caught by Mr. Rockstar?"_**

**_"Go out the back and down the stairs through the gate and you'll be home free. Now get!"_**

**_"Bye, love you!"_**

**_"Love you too!"_**

**_Chase did as Lindsay said taking the back way out so he wouldn't get caught by pretty boy. Even though he really wanted to tell Eddie everything and how Eddie will never compare to him. But he knew Lindsay would kill him before he'd be able to get one word out. Now Chase knew he needed to come up with some excuse why he's getting in so late. Lindsay made sure nothing looked suspicious and headed towards the door to let Eddie in._**

**_"Hey Babe, what are you doing here?"_**

**_"Well, I was worried when you weren't home yet and you had said that you were going out with some friends and I figured you had too much to drink so you came back here. I for one didn't want to spend the night alone, I want you by my side always and forever. I love you."_**

**_"Look Eddie, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. I came here because I did have too much to drink and we've been fighting too much and I didn't want to come home and fight with you again. It's just too much."_**

**_"Listen Lindsay, I love you, I know that you can take care of yourself but you're my wife and I hate being apart. I don't wanna fight anymore; it's taking too much outta me and going to make this work."_**

**_"I'm sorry for everything. Can we just forget it? I just wanna go home and go to sleep?"_**

**_"Yeah and sweetheart you have nothing to be sorry for. Let's go home and get some sleep."_**

**_Eddie and Lindsay head back to the penthouse. Neither one of them say a single word on the way home. When they get to the penthouse Lindsay heads up to bed before Eddie can even speak. Eddie notices there's a voicemail. _**_"Hey Ed, it's Pops I know you're probably sleeping but I was wondering if you could come by the club tomorrow there's someone I would like you to meet oh and you're welcome to bring Lindsay if she's not too busy. Alright see you tomorrow! Good night son!" __**Eddie locks the door turns off the light and heads upstairs to bed with his cheating wife, he just doesn't know it yet.**_

**_Loren is heading to this address where Chase is supposedly at. Loren can't help but wonder what the hell was going on. Why would a guy who doesn't know his way around LA go "sight-seeing" on his own? That's one thing Loren could figure out, but she was going to get down to the bottom of it if that was the last thing she did. Loren couldn't help but think Chase was cheating on her, but it wasn't possible was it? Who would Chase even be cheating on her with? Was it someone she knew? No no no she wasn't going to do this to herself Chase would never cheat on her. She's just thinking crazy things. She has no reason to doubt Chase's love for her does she? Loren's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. It was Chase calling._**

**_ "Hey Babe, where are you? I'm back at the house and I found the note you left for your mom."_**

**_"Hey to you too, I'm out looking for you. I couldn't take it; I needed to look for you I thought something may have happened to you."_**

**_"Well Lo, hurry back please. I'll let you go since you couldn't be driving and on the phone at the same time."_**

**_"Bye Chase, love you."_**

**_With that the phone call ended and Loren turned around and made her way back to the valley. Dang she doesn't know the truth yet. About twenty minutes later Loren arrived back to the house. Loren opened the door and found Chase sitting on the couch talking with Nora. _**

**_"Oh hey sweetie, glad you're back!"_**

**_"Thanks Mom!"_**

**_"Hey Lo!"_**

**_"Hi."_**

**_"Lo?"_**

**_"Yes Mom?"_**

**_"Tomorrow do you have any plans?"_**

**_"No not that I know of why?"_**

**_"Well I was hoping you'd go to MK with me! I'd love for you to meet Max. You can bring Chase and Mel if you'd like, I'm sure Max wouldn't mind."_**

**_"Sure Mom, I'd love to. Chase what to you say?"_**

**_"Sure sounds like fun!"_**

**_"Great!"_**

**_"I'll call Mel in the morning and ask her if she'd like to but I already know the answer!"_**

**_"Good night sweetie! Good night Chase. I'll let you two talk."_**

**_"Alright thanks Mom, good night! Love you!"_**

**_"Good night Nora."_**

**_"Love you too Lo!"_**

**_After Nora went to her room it was just Loren and Chase left alone in the living room with an awkward silence. Loren wanted to get down to the bottom of what the hell was going on and she wasn't going to bed before she got her answers. Loren was the first to break the silence in the room._**

**_"What's going on?"_**

**_"What do you mean?"_**

**_"Oh come on, where were you Chase?"_**

**_"I told you I was sight-seeing."_**

**_"You really expect me to believe that!? Who stays out this late sight seeing? Who is she Chase?"_**

**_"What are you talking about?"_**

**_"You're cheating on me aren't you? Now what's her name? I have the right to know Chase."_**

**_"Loren I'm NOT cheating on you damn it. There is no one else. You're my one and only. Don't you get that Loren? I'm so crazy about you Loren Tate! I feel like I can't breathe when I'm around you."_**

**_"I don't know what to believe anymore. If you love me when why do I feel like we're getting further and further apart. I can't help but feel like there is something you're not telling me. We're in a relationship we're supposed to share everything with each other or am I wrong?"_**

**_ "Loren look me, I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You're the only one for me. I would never cheat on you okay. I know what you went through when Jacob cheated on you I would never do what he did to you. I love you more than you'll ever know."_**

**_"I'm sorry. I love you too Chase. I shouldn't have doubted you. I don't know what I was thinking. I know you would never cheat on me. You would never do that to me. I'm so sorry."_**

**_"Lo, stop.. It's okay. Now let's go to bed!"_**

**_"Sorry but Mama Tate says you have to sleep on the couch."_**

**_"What!? Come on what she doesn't know won't hurt her."_**

**_"Not a chance, sorry but you're sleeping alone tonight."_**

**_"Night, love you!"_**

**_"Love you too Chase."_**

**_Lindsay woke up before Eddie did and felt guilty for last night so she decided to make him breakfast, strawberry pancakes, waffles, bacon and orange juice. Eddie got ready for his meeting with Popa Max at MK. Lindsay was coming along with Eddie. Lindsay was wearing a cute pink & orange sun dress with a pair of cute pink heels with her hair down straight. Eddie on the other hand was wearing a blue v neck tshirt that showed off his abs, with a pair of black jeans and sneakers. The couple walked hand in hand out the door towards the car and was on their way to Mk. _**

**_At the Tate residence Loren took a shower and then got ready so she could go with her mom, Chase and Mel to meet the only and only Max Duran. Loren decided to wear the dress that she wore at graduation. It was a knee length pink and blue flowery dress with a sweetheart neckline. Loren decided to wear that dress with a pair of cute pink flip flops with her hair down but wavy. Nora threw on this cute but classy blue knee length dress that showed off her curves. Nora wore this dress with her blue pumps and her hair was down with a little curl to it. Chase was wearing a blue tshirt with a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. The three were getting ready to go they were just waiting on Mel to get there. The doorbell rang and it was the one and only might Mel. Mel was wearing something quite different from what she usually wears. This wasn't crazy in no way, a turquoise sundress almost identical to Loren's but it didn't have flowers. Mel paired the dress with a pair of black heels and her hair was down straight. The four of them headed out the door and to the car and then straight to MK to meet Max!_**

**_Eddie and Lindsay were the first to arrive. They both greeted Papa Max and started talking when Nora, Loren, Mel and Chase all walked into MK. Mel and Loren were amazed on how beautiful and classy MK looked. Either one of them noticed Eddie talking to Max. On the other hand as soon as they walked in Chase noticed Eddie and Lindsay and started to panic. After Mel and Loren got over how amazing MK looked the four of them walked over to where Max, Eddie and Lindsay were standing?_**

**_"Eddie this is Nora, Mel, Chase &"_**

**_"Loren!"_**

**_"Wait a minute how do you know that?"_**

**_Eddie didn't pay attention to what Max had just asked. Eddie couldn't believe Loren was standing right in front of him. Loren looked stunning and Eddie couldn't believe that this is who his dad wanted him to me. Eddie wasn't sure why his dad wanted to introduce Loren. It didn't make sense. Eddie was still in a daze while everyone else just stood there. That included the two cheating love birds. Lindsay and Chase were giving each other looks of course no one was paying attention. Would today be the day that the two cheaters are found out? Time will tell as the day goes on._**

**_ Please Review!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_At MK Lindsay was shocked to see Chase and the same goes with Chase. Were their significant others onto them? No they couldn't be could they? Lindsay knows Eddie and he would have called her out on it and she wouldn't be standing here with Eddie. Chase knows how Loren feels about cheating. She would have also called him out on it. There is no way that Eddie and Loren knew anything right? Eddie was still shocked and still not paying attention. Eddie forgot that the "Love" of his life was standing right next to him. Now it was Loren's turn, she couldn't believe Eddie was standing right in front of her. She had just met him yesterday and their parents didn't know. But now this was more formal and official. Loren was memorized on how amazing Eddie looked when he wasn't wearing a disguise. Crap she forgot Chase, Nora, Mel and everyone else was in the room. Nora had to go take a phone call it was work related._**

**_"Earth to Eddie?"_**

**_"Oh sorry Pops, what were you saying?"_**

**_"I asked you if you two knew each other."_**

**_"Oh that's right sorry. Actually I had just met Loren yesterday. I didn't know this is who you wanted me to meet."_**

**_"Oh okay, well yes I wanted you to meet Loren, because that is all Nora could talk about last night. And how Loren was your biggest fan. Nora told me that it would be a dream come true for Loren to meet you. I told Nora I would see what I could do."_**

**_"Loren you have some explaining to do."_**

**_"What Mel? There's nothing to explain."_**

**_"Ah how about meeting Eddie Duran? What did you guys talk about?" _**_*Grabs Loren's wrist and drags her over to the booth in the corner*_

**_"There's nothing to tell."_**

**_"Tate, you better spill it right now before I shake it out of you."_**

**_"MEL, listen to me there is nothing to say."_**

**_"Lo, this is huge you met Eddie Duran and didn't even bother to mention it to me. Now you better spill it before I start grilling the Rockstar."_**

**_"Alright, fine!"_**

**_Meanwhile at the bar Max and Eddie are talking. Max wants some answers in how Eddie met Loren. Eddie's best friend the one & only sexy Brit Ian whose accent sounded like an angel. Ian could get any woman he wanted. Let's just say Ian isn't your type of guy to be in a relationship._**

**_"What's up Mate!?"_**

**_"IAN! What are you doing here?" _**_*Getting up from his seat to hug Ian*_

**_"Thought I'd come see my best mate and Papa Max. What's going on?"_**

**_"Yeah what's going on Eddie?"_**

**_"Oh Pops, it's nothing."_**

**_"Eddie don't you dare tell me it's nothing I seen the way you were looking at Loren."_**

**_"Wait whose Loren?"_**

**_"Ian, the beautiful young woman I wanted to introduce Eddie to because Loren that's her name, her mother was telling me how Loren was Eddie's number one fan. So I thought I'd introduce them today but come to find out they already know each other. I want to know how."_**

**_"Wait where is this beautiful beauty? And Eddie aren't you a married man? Shouldn't you only be looking at your wife that way Mate?"_**

**_"She's the one with the curly hair at the booth in the corner."_**

**_"Woah, who is that beauty beside Eddie's "eye candy"?"_**

**_"Well, Ian that would be Loren's friend Melissa."_**

**_"Me like! So Mate I'm waiting on some answers."_**

**_"Ian, yes I am. I'm happily married. And I only have eyes for Lindsay. I can't believe you would even ask that. You know how I feel about Lindsay._**

**_"Speaking of Lindsay, where is she?"_**

**_"Over there."_**

**_Nora walks back into MK and joins Mel and Loren at the booth. Nora wants answers just as much as Mel does. Nora doesn't understand how Loren didn't mention this at all last night or even this morning. Could it be because of Chase? Did Loren think Chase would get jealous? It's time to get some answers._**

**_"So girls, what are we doing?"_**

**_"Nothing."_**

**_"Lo, I want some answers."_**

**_"Me too!"_**

**_"Alright, you know how yesterday I said I was going up to my spot well as I reached the top of the hill I heard someone singing and I didn't realize who it was at first because he was wearing a baseball cap, black jacket and sunglasses so I couldn't recognize him. But I knew his voice sounded familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Eddie and I got to talking. I slipped up and mentioned that I write and sing songs. Eddie asked if he could hear something and I told him maybe some other time. Eddie wanted me to tell him about myself. I told everything for the most part, even the part about my father leaving. We all know I don't like to talk about it, but I told Eddie of all people. I also told him about Brown and wanting to be a lawyer since someone is going to have to defend you Melissa after you murder your mother. I told Eddie I would save that story for another time. I also mentioned to him Mom how you were meeting Max for drinks."_**

**_"OMG Lo! You met Eddie Duran and you talked about me! It's so true that I will end up murdering Lisa probably sooner rather than later. Wait please tell me you told Eddie that you are his number one fan?"_**

**_"Oh Mel, you're funny aren't you. Of course I mentioned to Eddie that I am his biggest fan. How could I not!?"_**

**_"So you talked about me too?"_**

**_"Of course I did Mom, how could I not? You've also been there for me."_**

**_"You talked to Eddie about your dad? You never talk about him with anyone not even Mel, Chase or I. That's not like you to open up to someone like that about something so personal and emotional so quick."_**

**_"I don't know why, but I felt like Eddie would listen. Yes I get our situations are different. His mom didn't choose to leave like Trent chose to leave all the years ago. But in a way the situations are a like because we both lost someone who we loved."_**

**_"Why didn't you tell me that you met him last night?"_**

**_"Well Mom, I didn't think that it was that big of a deal."_**

**_"Oh Lo, you're dead wrong."_**

**_Lindsay and Chase decided they needed to talk. But they couldn't talk in front of everyone else that would raise some eyebrows. They couldn't go too far because that would make them look suspicious and that's the last thing that needed. Lindsay knew the perfect place, the supply closet. Hopefully no one noticed that they were gone. Meanwhile back at the bar Max, Eddie and Ian were talking._**

**_"Spill it Mate."_**

**_"Yes Son, acquiring minds want to know."_**

**_"Yes do tell."_**

**_"Will you two be quite for two seconds so I can answer?" _**

**_"Fine."_**

**_"Alright Mate, but hurry it up."_**

**_"I was up at one of my spots where I like to do some writing. I go there when I need some inspiration. I was singing someone I was working on. As soon as I finished I heard someone behind me and it scared the living daylights out of me. But it was this beautiful brunette whose smile could light up the world. We started talking and I found out that Loren wrote and sang songs, but she doesn't like people hearing her music. We started talking about music and everything else and in between. I asked Loren to tell me about herself, which she did. Oh we talked about how our two loving parents were having drinks together. I asked Loren if I could ever get to hear her sing one of her songs one day and she said maybe."_**

**_"Mate, you realize you're married right? You have more than one spot?"_**

**_"Of course I do. Why? Yes I do and they all have their purpose."_**

**_"It sounds to me as if Loren Tate is the one for you."_**

**_"Ian, you're insane, I'm married, I love Lindsay. You're talking crazy talk."_**

**_"I don't know Son, Ian could be right and the way you were looking at Loren when you first saw her it looked to me as if Loren was the one for you. I can tell you right now your Ma would approve."_**

**_"Just stop."_**

**_"Why didn't you tell me that you met Loren last night when you stopped by?"_**

**_"Well, I didn't think anything of it. Anyways how was I supposed to know that Loren was the person you wanted to introduce me to?"_**

**_"Alright, point taken."_**

**_Meanwhile in the supply closet somewhere in MK were the two cheating love birds talking. No it was more like looking at each other in silence. They needed to talk about everything and quick, so they can figure out what they're going to do. _**

**_"What are we going to do?"_**

**_"Chase, I honestly don't know."_**

**_"We need to figure it out fast since that Rockstar husband of yours almost caught us in the act last night."_**

**_"When I saw you walk in I thought everyone knew something was going on."_**

**_"I know, I was relieved that no one knew anything."_**

**_"I wonder how Eddie and Loren know each other."_**

**_"I was wondering the same thing. Did I tell you how lovely you look today?"_**

**_"No, you didn't. But thank you."_**

**_"You don't think they're cheating on us do you?"_**

**_"If they were it would make this a whole easier not having to hide in supply closets and not having to hide our feelings for each other."_**

**_"I know, I care about Eddie, but I don't love him like I should."_**

**_"Last night, Loren almost busted me. You called me out and asked me if I was cheating on her. Of course I told her no. I lied to her. She's going to hate me even more after she finds out I lied to her. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. But I don't know how much longer I can keep this a secret."_**

**_"Chase, when the time is right we will be together."_**

**_"Oh screw it."_**

**_Chase went for it he started kissing Lindsay not having a care in the world. They both knew it was wrong but they couldn't fight this attraction anymore. Meanwhile back in the main area of the club the guys and girls finished their conversations and all met at the bar. But Lindsay and Chase were nowhere to be found._**

**_"Ian, this is Nora, Mel and Loren."_**

**_"Nora, Mel, and Loren this is my best friend Ian."_**

**_"So you're the lovely beauty that I've been hearing so much about?"_**

**_"Is that so? It's nice to meet you too Ian."_**

**_"You my fair lady are the most beautiful brown eyed beauty that I have never seen in my entire life."_**

**_"Oh really, sorry to break it to you Love, but I have a boyfriend."_**

**_"Oh come on now, what he doesn't know won't kill him!"_**

**_"First of all I am not a cheater and I love Adam! And second you are cute but you seem like a player and I wouldn't want to be with a player."_**

**_"You what?"_**

**_"That's right Lo, I said I love Adam."_**

**_"But it's too soon you've only been together for like three months."_**

**_"Well Lo, listen here the heart knows love when it experiences it. Don't knock it!"_**

**_"Have you told Adam?"_**

**_"No, not yet."_**

**_"That means I still have time to change your mind Love?"_**

**_"NO!"_**

**_"Speaking of Love, Lo, do you love Chase?"_**

**_"Of course, I do and I don't think there hasn't been a day that I haven't said I love you."_**

**_"Then why all the harshness towards me saying I love you to Adam?"_**

**_"Mel, I love you and if Adam hurts you he's a dead man."_**

**_"Well, the same goes for Chase. I will probably murder before I murder Lisa. Something just doesn't sit right with me about Chase."_**

**_"Speaking of Chase, where is he?"_**

**_"I'm not sure."_**

**_"Mate, where's that wife of yours?"_**

**_"I don't know, I'm not a mind reader."_**

**_"Well, they should be around here somewhere."_**

**_"Scavenger Hunt anyone?"_**

**_"Ian!"_**

**_"We might as well make a game out of it." _**

**_Max, Nora, Eddie, Loren, Mel and Ian all began to search for Lindsay and Chase. They knew they couldn't be far. No one expected the two to be together at least not in the way that they were in. Max and Nora decided to search the upstairs apartment, Mel and Ian would go search outside, and finally Eddie and Loren would look in the office and supply closets. Would they find the two cheating lovebirds in action? Or would the two of them get away with not being caught again? What will happen if the two are caught? Will it ruin everything?_**

**_ Hope you like! Please review!_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Max and Nora headed up stairs to see if Lindsay and Chase were there. Lindsay knew that Max's apartment would be unlocked so it's easy to access and she'd be able to get away after all it would be awkward for her to join in either one of the conversations. The same goes for Chase, it would be way more awkward for Chase if he joined the guys' conversation since Eddie was looking at Loren like she was the one for him. Max and Nora didn't anyone up there. Nora loses her footing but Max catches her before she can fall and hit the glass table that was going to break her fall. Max has Nora his in arms either one of them realizes what they have got themselves into, they're too busy staring into each other's eyes. Max starts to lean in towards Nora and Nora does the same before they know it they're kissing. They just sit down on the couch and continue to kiss. _**

**_Meanwhile Ian and Mel are outside looking for Chase and Lindsay but didn't see any sign of them. They went around the corner to the parking a lot but didn't see them and all the cars were still there. So Lindsay and Chase had to still be in MK or they took a cab. But why would they be together?_**

**_"I don't see any sign of them."_**

**_"Yeah, me either. I wonder where they could be."_**

**_"That's not what I'm concerned about."_**

**_"What then?"_**

**_"What if these two know each other? I didn't want to say anything to Eddie because I know how he feels about the topic of his wife. But earlier I noticed that Lindsay and Chase were giving each other looks."_**

**_"What do you mean?"_**

**_"I mean like they knew each other and now either one of them are nowhere to be found."_**

**_"I swear if he's cheating on Lo I will kill him. His murder will be more brutal than my mother's."_**

**_"Haha."_**

**_"I'm not kidding."_**

**_"Why would you want to kill your mother?"_**

**_"That's a long story and I don't feel like getting into it right now so I'll tell you some other time."_**

**_"Alright, it sounds intriguing. I'll be looking forward to it. So do you really love this Adam guy?"_**

**_"Yes, why do you ask?_**

**_"Come on Love, can you not see the way I look at you. I think you're the most amazing woman I have ever seen. When I first laid eyes on you in the club I knew that I wanted to know more."_**

**_"Ian, you're sweet and all but I have a boyfriend and I do love him. Don't get me wrong you're a handsome devil and maybe if I wasn't in a relationship then maybe I'd give it a shot. You then again you seem like a player to me. You can't stay with one woman for too long because you get bored. We can be friends but that is all."_**

**_"Alright, I'll take what I can get. Want to know what I'm thinking?"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"My Mate Eddie and your girl Loren would be perfect for each other. Did you see the way they were looking at each other?"_**

**_"At least we agree on one thing. You're right Eddie and Loren would be perfect together. Too bad they are with other people who supposedly make them "happy"."_**

**_"Well, who says they couldn't end up together?"_**

**_"Eddie is married that could be a problem."_**

**_"Well, I believe that she only wants Eddie's money. But Loren on the other hand would be perfect for Eddie. All we need to do is come up with a plan. We should get Papa Max in on this plan."_**

**_"Oh don't forget about Mama Tate."_**

**_"Right!"_**

**_"Let's go back inside to talk to Max and Nora."_**

**_Ian and Mel head back into MK to find Max and Nora to let them in on their plan. Mel remembered that Max and Nora said they were going upstairs to look for Lindsay and Chase. Mel and Ian walk in on Max and Nora in an intense make out session on the couch. Ian decides that they need to let them know that they aren't alone. Max and Nora are both embarrassed after they find out they aren't alone. After the awkwardness that was just encountered Mel and Ian explain what the plan is to Max and Nora. They all just need to come up with a way to make it happen. But are they going to have to even go through with the plan or are Eddie and Loren going to find their way to each other?_**

**_Eddie and Loren first decide to look in the office for their significant others. They entered the office and Lindsay and Chase weren't in there. Loren looked around and all she were records from the MK days and then there are records from Eddie's career. Loren was in awe she couldn't believe that she was in a room with all these amazing records and not to mention all the classic and vintage guitars. Oh lets' not forget about photos from photo shoots of MK and Eddie and then the family together. Priceless moments that will never be forgotten. _**

**_Now it's time to check the supply closet, behind door number one nothing. Eddie and Loren head to the next closet and again there was nothing. They have reached the final supply closet and open the door. Eddie and Loren are shocked beyond belief because of what they are seeing. Lindsay and Chase were going at it and they seem to be enjoying themselves. Which either one of them notice Loren and Eddie standing there. Loren doesn't even know what to think, there are a million thoughts running through her head. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, Chase cheating on her after he told her he wasn't cheating on her. Needless to say he lied to her and she was going to let him have it. Eddie couldn't believe it Lindsay was cheating on him after Eddie had fought so hard to save their marriage. Pops was right, Eddie should have listened but then again he didn't and he's heartbroken again. Eddie's mind was going a million miles a minute. He was furious; he didn't know what he wanted to first._**

**_"What the hell is going on here?" _**_*Lindsay and Chase both jumped at the sound of Eddie's voice, while Loren just stood back with tears flowing down her face*_

**_"Eddie, I can explain. It's not what it looks like."_**

**_"Oh really, you could have fooled me."_**

**_"I love you Eddie."_**

**_"Save it Lindsay. You're just like Chloe you don't love me you love my money."_**

**_"That's not true Eddie. Please don't do this."_**

**_"I don't want to hear it. I should have listened to Pop. He was right about you."_**

**_Ian, Mel, Nora and Max all hear yelling coming from downstairs and it sounded like Eddie. They all ventured downstairs to find out what the entire racket was about. They weren't in the main part of the club when they finally found where the others were they were all shocked to see and hear what was going on._**

**_"Eddie, don't do this. I love you. You know that more than anyone."_**

**_"Really you could have fooled me. I can't even look at you."_**

**_"Babe, it's not what it looks like. Lo I love you."_**

**_"I can't believe you would do this to me Chase. I loved you and you know how I feel about cheating."_**

**_"But I wasn't—."_**

**_"Save it, you're going to say you were cheating on me. But that isn't what this looks like. You were all over each other. And if Eddie and I didn't catch you who knows how much further you would have gotten."_**

**_"Loren, listen to me."_**

**_"No Chase, you listen, you lied to me last night when I asked you if you were cheating on me and you said no. How could you do that to me after everything I knew through with Jacob?"_**

**_"Loren, I love you."_**

**_"No you don't, I never want to see or hear from you again." _**_*With that being said Loren runs out of the club as fast as she could*_

**_"Loren wait!"_**

**_"Don't even think about it Chase, stay away from her."_**

**_"What's going on here?"_**

**_"Oh Pop, let me explain here. These two have been cheating on Loren and I for who knows how long. Loren and I finally caught them in the act. They were all over each other in the supply closet. No wonder why we couldn't find them."_**

**_"This is unbelievable. How could you do this to Loren Chase?"_**

**_"Mel, it's not what you think."_**

**_"Oh really, give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"_**

**_"Love, stop he's not worth it."_**

**_"I knew there was something about you. I should have told Loren my suspicions but I didn't because I was giving you a chance to prove that you weren't like Jacob. But you're exactly like Jacob. Just stay away from Loren."_**

**_"Nora.."_**

**_"No Chase, I mean it. I don't want to hear it."_**

**_"Eddie, please.."_**

**_"No Lindsay I want you out of my penthouse and out of my life. You were with him last night when I came by to your condo weren't you?"_**

**_"Eddie.."_**

**_"That's what I thought."_**

**_"Wait a minute you weren't sight-seeing last night were you Chase?"_**

**_"Mel, I would never hurt Loren."_**

**_"It's too late for that now."_**

**_"I'm going to go find Loren. I'll call you later Pop."_**

**_"Alright Ed."_**

**_Eddie ran out of the club to go look for Loren, leaving Lindsay and Chase alone to feel the wrath of Nora, Max, Ian, and Mel. Boy he hoped they'd let them have it. Eddie knew exactly were Loren was headed. The spot on hill next to the Hollywood Sign. Eddie couldn't wrap his mind around everything that had just happened. All Eddie could think about Loren and how hurt she was. All Eddie wanted to do was go find her. Lindsay and Chase finally got what they deserved. They're perfect for each other. Would Eddie find Loren at their spot? _**

**Some of the HHers and I were talking and we thought it would be a great idea to send something to the studios that represents Hollywood Heights. We decided on lifesavers since we're trying to life the show. Lifesavers are also inexpensive. Guitar picks since many of the HHers have been inspired by Hollywood Heights to follow their dreams. Some of them even write their own songs. And Hollywood Heights has a ton of music.. Also send a letter telling them how much Hollywood Heights means to you. But don't say anything like I'll die if there isn't a season 2 because they won't take us seriously! The address is:**

**Nickelodeon**

**1515 Broadway **

**New York, NY 10036**

**If you have any questions just ask! **

**Canada seems to be loving Hollywood Heights! Hopefully we can get them in on this!**

**Oh please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**_With Eddie going to find Loren that leaves Lindsay and Chase alone with Mel, Mama Tate, Papa Max and Ian. Mel was furious at Chase but not as much as Mama Tate is. Max knew he was right all along. He hoped that Eddie would listen to him but he didn't and now he's suffering from yet another broken heart. Max isn't too sure if Eddie can bounce back this time from this heart break. Ian wasn't shocked at all at what had happened. _**

**_"Who the hell do you think you are for cheating on Loren like that?_**

**_"Mel, I didn't cheat on Loren. I love her."_**

**_"Oh save it, you're lying and I can see right through you. You don't love Loren, because if you did you wouldn't have cheated on her."_**

**_"Loren means the world to me. I would never intentionally hurt her."_**

**_"Is that so? Because you hurt her more than anyone ever could. Loren, loved, trusted and would have given you more than anything anyone ever could. That hoe over there will never compare to Loren. You don't deserve Loren. She can do way better than you."_**

**_"Oh really? You think pretty boy can give Loren everything she wants?"_**

**_"Why yes I do. Eddie is more of a man than you'll ever be. Eddie is nothing like you. As you for Lindsay I can't believe you would cheat on Eddie. You don't deserve him. He can do much better than you. But now Loren and Eddie are hurting and who knows if they'll ever open their hearts again."_**

**_"Why you little.."_**

**_"What are you going to do about it Lindsay Eddie isn't going to take you back? You're exactly like Chloe."_**

**_"Mel, I need to say something."_**

**_"Alright Mama Tate."_**

**_"Chase, I'm very protective of my daughter and you hurt her. Loren told you about her father leaving her and how Jacob cheated on her. You promised her that you never do those hurtful things to her but that's exactly what you did."_**

**_"Nora please let me explain."_**

**_"What is there to explain? There is no excuse for cheating Chase."_**

**_"I love Loren."_**

**_"Stop lying Chase, if you loved my daughter you would have never cheated on her and she wouldn't be somewhere crying her eyes out. How long have you been cheating on her?"_**

**_"Nora—"_**

**_"How long Chase?"_**

**_"Max, I love Eddie you know that."_**

**_"Oh really this is what you call love cheating on your husband?"_**

**_"I need him, he needs me."_**

**_"If you loved Eddie you wouldn't have done this. Just do us all a favor and leave Eddie alone."_**

**_"Ian.."_**

**_"Sorry I can't help you, you cheated on my best mate and you expect me to help you. I don't think so. Listen to Papa Max and leave Eddie alone. You hurt him and he's never going to forgive you for that."_**

**_"Chase, lets' go."_**

**_"No not before he answers my question. How long have you been cheating Loren?"_**

**_"Nora, I love Loren you need to believe me."_**

**_"Stop changing the subject Chase and just answer the question."_**

**_"This happened a month before I met Loren. My fraternity was throwing a party and that is when I had met Lindsay and her friend. Lindsay and I had hit it off. I love Loren please believe that."_**

**_"It didn't occur to you that may you should have called this whole affair off when you met Loren? Loren loved you Chase I was willing to give you a chance. I should have trusted my gut instinct and told Loren my suspicions but I didn't. You know how badly Loren had been hurt but you just went ahead and did it anyway. You were sight-seeing last night were you? You were with Lindsay night weren't you?"_**

**_"Yes okay, but I never meant for any of this to happen."_**

**_"You've been cheating on Eddie this whole time? Why did you marry my son and continue this affair?"_**

**_"Max please."_**

**_"No, don't even.. I want you both out of my club and don't come back."_**

**_"I could kill him."_**

**_"Mel, I know but Loren wouldn't want you to go to prison."_**

**_"I know but sooner or later I'm going to be going to prison for Lisa's murder."_**

**_"Oh Mel, you're not going to murder your mom. You're too good to do anything like that."_**

**_"Oh Mama Tate don't underestimate me. Lisa has made my life a living hell."_**

**_Ian, Max, Nora and Mel all head back into the main part of the club. They all just decide to wait for Loren and Eddie to return. Max decides to get order everyone lunch. There is this food truck that serves Tacos and just his luck the taco food truck was outside of MK today. Max decides that tacos would be a wonderful idea. It is still kind of awkward between the four after Mel and Ian walked in on Nora and Max. No one knows what to talk about, so Mel decides to bring up how Eddie and Loren met. The four of them all laugh and talk about how wonderful it is that Loren and Eddie met!_**

**_Loren arrives at the top of the hill. She didn't know what to think. How could Chase do this to her? She loved him. Loren would have never cheated on Chase. She thought she knew him but she was wrong. Loren begins to wonder how long Chase had been cheating on her. Eddie arrived at their shortly after Loren had arrived. Eddie couldn't believe Lindsay, his wife, the woman he vowed to love til death to them part. How could Eddie have been so stupid? Eddie couldn't believe how he was wrong and Pops was right the whole time. Eddie was so determined to make his marriage work that he didn't see the signs. Had Lindsay been cheating on him the whole time? Maybe instead of a divorce Eddie can get it annulled? Eddie snaps back into reality when he sees Loren sitting in the same spot where she sat last night. Instead of sitting there smiling and laughing like she was last night she was sitting there crying. Eddie hated seeing Loren like this, it killed him. Eddie would do anything to take away the hurt. Eddie couldn't understand how someone could do this to an amazing person like Loren. _**

**_"Loren?"_**

**_Oh hey Eddie, I didn't see you there." _**_*wiping her tears*_

**_"I'm so sorry, you don't deserve this."_**

**_"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do this. You don't deserve this either."_**

**_"I wish I could take away all the hurt and pain."_**

**_"Thanks Eddie."_**

**_"No problem."_**

**_"I don't know how I could be so stupid."_**

**_"Don't ever say that again Loren. You're not stupid. He's the stupid one for doing this to you. He doesn't deserve you."_**

**_"Lindsay doesn't deserve you either. I wonder how long this has been going on?"_**

**_"I know. I'm beginning to think they were together last night. I found Lindsay at her condo."_**

**_"That would make sense. Chase didn't go sight-seeing I should have known. I got a text saying Chase was at this address and when I was on my way there I got a call from Chase and apparently he was back at my house. When I got home I asked him if he was cheating on me and he lied. I believed him, I can't believe that. I loved him and he does this to me."_**

**_"Do you mind if I see that address?"_**

**_"Sure."_**

**_"Yup, that's the address to Lindsay's condo."_**

**_"I'm such a fool."_**

**_"No you're not. I could kill him for doing this to you. It makes me mad that someone would do that. You deserve a guy who treats you the way you should be treated. You should be treated like a queen. If it were me I would give you nothing but the best and I wouldn't let you go. I sure as hell wouldn't cheat on you."_**

**_"Thanks Eddie that means a lot me. You deserve someone who loves you for you. You deserve someone who doesn't use your fame to get what they want. You deserve someone who never wants to leave you. You deserve someone who just loves being with you and it wouldn't matter if you guys stayed in. You deserve someone who makes you feel like you're on cloud nine."_**

**_"Thanks Loren, I'm not sure if I'll ever find it. Both of the women that I thought loved me both just wanted to be with me because of my fame not because they loved me."_**

**_"I'm sure you'll find it one day. I won't find it that's for sure. My heart can only take so many blows before it's unable to be repaired."_**

**_"Loren, you'll find it. I promise you."_**

**_"Thanks." _**

**_Eddie and Loren are just sitting at their spot staring at each other like they were earlier, but this time it was different. It was like nothing else matter to them. Eddie couldn't believe how beautiful Loren looked. Eddie wiped the tears from Loren's face and is even closer to Loren. But neither one of them seem to mind. Eddie begins to lean in and Loren begins to lean in til their faces are only a few inches away. Will they end up kissing or will they stop before anything can happen? Will they find love again? Will they find comfort from each other? Will they end up together or with different people?_**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Eddie and Loren are up at their spot on the hill leaning into a kiss. Loren doesn't know if this is a good idea. But yet it feels so right. I don't know if I can do this I just got out of a relationship. If Eddie and I kissed what would that mean for our friendship? I don't want to screw this up. And what would everyone else think we if got together so quickly? I mean I like Eddie, I've always had a crush on him, who doesn't? I don't want this to be a rebound relationship. Eddie and I should just be friends, but what would he think if I stopped this? Eddie's not sure if this is the brightest idea. Yes, he just found out Lindsay had been cheating on him probably the whole during their marriage. And Loren has just found out what's his face had been cheating on her. I don't want to miss whatever Loren and I have going here. If Loren and I were to get together as quickly as things are going our families and friends would think that it's too soon. I would have to agree. They would also think that it would be a rebound fling and that's the last thing I want. I don't want to hurt Loren and I don't plan on it. When the time is right I will ask Loren out til then we will just be friends. I hope I can help mend Loren's broken heart and who knows she may end up helping me mend my broken heart._**

**_"I'm sorry Eddie as much as I want to kiss you I can't."_**

**_"No Loren, I'm sorry I shouldn't have."_**

**_"Eddie, there is nothing to be sorry for."_**

**_"I just don't want to mess our friendship up. I mean I feel like there could be something between us. You're unlike any other woman I have met in my entire life. We both just got our hearts broken and we need time to heal before getting into another relationship."_**

**_"Eddie, I've had a crush on you ever since I can remember. I couldn't agree more I feel like there is something between us. I don't want to rush into something. I've had my heart broken and it's going to take some time to heal. I do know that you won't hurt me like every other guy that I have let into my life. This is just going to take time I'm not sure how much time but I'll be sure to let you know when I'm ready."_**

**_"Well Loren, I think I can want as long as I need to for you. You're worth the wait Loren Tate. But until that time comes I think it's time I hear some of the wonderful music."_**

**_"Oh is that so? I don't know if I'm ready to share that with you. I mean I never did get to hear about you."_**

**_"Oh come on now. You said maybe you would share your music with me one day."_**

**_"I know but today isn't the day. Anyways you told me next time you would tell me about yourself."_**

**_"Well, if you're my biggest fan Ms. Tate then you should know all there is to know about the one and only rock star Eddie Duran. Oh and if I'm not mistaken you told me next time we talked you would tell me that story about Mel wanting to murder her mother and why you want to be a lawyer."_**

**_"I do know everything about Eddie Duran the rock star including his phone number that I got last night at this very spot. But I don't know everything about Eddie the normal guy."_**

**_"Haha is that so. Well can I have the rock star's phone number? Man, I thought you knew everything."_**

**_"Ahh sorry but I promised him that I wouldn't give his number out to any crazy people. He did tell me that he didn't want crazy people calling him at crazy hours throughout the night. You can just imagine all the things that would happen if people got their hands on that number? Oh and if they found his address I can just see the headlines now. "Eddie Duran being attacked inside his place by crazed fans!" Well you're wrong I don't know everything."_**

**_"Well I'm glad to know that you keep your promises. I wouldn't want the rock star to get any crazy phone calls. I mean can you see it, the phone going off the hook and having to change the number. And if they found the address now that would be another story. I can't even imagine what would happen. I hope I never have to find out!"_**

**_"Yeah, that would be pretty scary. We should head back to the club."_**

**_"Are you sure you're okay?"_**

**_"I'll be fine. It's just going to be awhile before I get over this."_**

**_"Yeah I know what you mean. But just know I'm here for you."_**

**_"I know. I appreciate it Eddie!"_**

**_"Shall we head back?"_**

**_"Yeah, I'll see you back at MK."_**

**_Loren and Eddie walk down the hill to their cars and get in them and head back to the club. Eddie was relieved that he didn't screw things up between him and Loren. That would be the last thing he would ever want to do. But he's glad that Loren said she did want to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her. If Eddie knew one thing it was that he would wait for Loren for the rest of his life if he had to. Loren knew she did the right thing when she stopped herself from kissing Eddie. Boy did she want to but she didn't want to hurt more than she already did. Loren knew she needed time to heal and so did Eddie but she wasn't sure how much time she needed. If Loren did kiss Eddie she would have felt guilty even though she shouldn't have a reason to because she wasn't the one who cheated. But she would have felt like she was cheating. Eddie and Loren arrived at MK only to find some unexpected guests. Woah, who could they be? What will happen next? _**

**Please review.. Sorry I haven't updated lately..Classes begin tomorrow that means a stressful semester. **


	11. Chapter 10

**_Loren and Eddie arrived back at MK only to find some unexpected guests that they didn't want to see. They walked in to see Chloe, Jacob and a couple who either one have them had seen before. Who is the couple that neither one of them don't seem to know? The couple was talking to Nora. Loren couldn't put her finger on it. But the atmosphere in the room was surprisingly calm which is very shocking with Chloe and Jacob in the room. Chloe was the drama queen who thought everything was about her. And Jacob was just a jerk. Jacob didn't only cheat on Loren he did something else. What could it be?_**

**_"What is going on here?"_**

**_"Oh Eddie, I heard what happened I can't believe she cheated on you. I'm here if you need me."_**

**_"Seriously, you and I are NOT getting back together. And last time I checked you cheated on me before that."_**

**_"But Eddie."_**

**_"Just go Chloe. I don't want you here."_**

**_"Loren, I'm so sorry."_**

**_"You shouldn't be here."_**

**_"Can we talk please?"_**

**_"I don't think that's a good idea Jacob."_**

**_"Loren Please. I'll leave after that."_**

**_"I don't think so."_**

**_"I promise I'll leave you alone after this. I just want to talk that is all. Nothing more."_**

**_"Jacob.."_**

**_"I don't think she wants you here."_**

**_"Oh and who do you think you are? Huh Pretty Boy?"_**

**_"I'm someone who cares about Loren and I won't let you hurt her."_**

**_"What are you doing to do?"_**

**_"I'll get security."_**

**_"Oh that's right you famous rock stars can't do a damn thing. No wonder why your wife cheated on you. You couldn't give her what she wanted."_**

**_"You should just go Jacob."_**

**_"Loren.."_**

**_"You've done enough. Please just go."_**

**_"All I want to do is talk to you. That's it."_**

**_"No I can't. It hurts to look at you after all this time. I can't talk to you because it will hurt even more."_**

**_"Well, my number is still the same. Call me._**

**_"I think you need to go."_**

**_"Who do you think you are?"_**

**_"I'm Max Duran the owner of this establishment now leave."_**

**_Jacob may have left but Chloe was still standing there. Waiting to talk to Eddie. She wasn't going to give up now that Eddie was on the market again. But Chloe couldn't get her claws into Eddie again. Eddie was too smart for her games. Loren just stood there quiet as could be there was definitely something going on. But what was it?_**

**_"Chloe, I told you to leave."_**

**_"Eddie, we belong together. Don't you get that?"_**

**_"Listen we DO NOT belong together. There is no more us."_**

**_"It's fate Eddie."_**

**_" _**_*Chuckles* __**Fate? You've got to be kidding me. If you were the last woman on earth I would be alone for the rest of my life. **_

**_"We belong together, you'll see."_**

**_Chloe left leaving Max, Eddie, Mel, Ian, Loren, and Nora talking with the unidentified couple. Things were definitely getting intense over there. It turned from a civil conversation to yelling and some not so nice words. Loren needed to find out what was going on since no one else would tell her. Mel gave Loren that look like you don't want to do that. Loren ignored Mel's look and walked over to where her mother stood._**

**_"Nora, I have rights."_**

**_"What rights?"_**

**_"You know what I mean damn it. You can't stop me."_**

**_"You only have yourself to blame."_**

**_"It was a mistake. I want a chance to make things right with Loren."_**

**_"Excuse me but what's going on here?"_**

**_"Lo.."_**

**_"Mom, what is it? Don't treat me like I'm a little kid. Who are these people and why on earth are you yelling?"_**

**_"_**_*Sighs* __**This is your father and his wife Selena."**_

**_"_**_*Those words just words just echoed in Loren's mind. Her father. Why now? She wanted answers* *Angry & crying* __**Why now? Why are you back? You left us and that was your choice. You can't expect us to let you back in our lives. I did fine without you for all these years. I don't need you now. What makes you think it's okay you abandon your daughter and wife and just show up fourteen years later and all will be forgotten? It's NOT okay. I had to grow up without a father. I never did any of the things at school that had anything to do with fathers & their daughters. I had NO father. He left, you left. I felt like I was the reason why you left, but after all this time I know it wasn't my fault. You were a coward. You can't just come back into my life. What makes you think I want you in my life? **__*Let's out a breath*_

**_"Loren, you I want to be a part of your life. I know what I did was wrong. You're right I was a coward for leaving you. I get it's going to take some time for you to let me back into your life but just know that I will always be here for you no matter what. I know I can't make up for lost time but I'm here now. Loren, you've grown up into a lovely young woman just like I always pictured. You're strong headed like your mother."_**

**_"You say you'll always be here for me now? What about the last fourteen years? Where were you when I had a nightmare and I needed my dad? Oh that's right you left me. I don't understand why now. You could have come back any time before that."_**

**_"Loren, please.." _**_*Loren runs out of the club pass Eddie, Mel and everyone else*_

**_Eddie didn't hesitate for one second as soon as Loren ran out of the club crying he went after her. Eddie needed to make sure she was okay. Today has been a pretty rough day for the both of them but mostly for Loren. Eddie hated this. He hated Trent for leaving Loren. He hated those two jackasses Jacob and Chase for breaking Loren's heart. Eddie knew there was something more than Loren was letting on about her relationship with Jacob. What could it be? All Eddie wanted to do was hold Loren in his arms, tell her everything would be okay and never let her go. Eddie ran outside and spotted Loren in her car crying. Eddie hurried over to Loren's car and opened up her door and looked at her and just hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Will Eddie find out what Jacob did? What did he do? Will Loren let Eddie in on what happened?_**

**_To Be Continued.._**

**_Sorry this has taken so long.. Writer's block doesn't help much. And I've been pretty busy with classes and not to mention I've been sick too. You want a good chapter right? Well here you go? I don't know when I'll write the next one. Please review_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Eddie is still holding Loren in his arms as tight as he possibly can reassuring her that he's here and he's not going anywhere. Eddie hated to see Loren like this. He knows that they just met and everything and they've just gotten their hearts broken once again but he can't help but feel this way about Loren. Eddie feels like it's his job to protect her from anything and anyone that may harm her. Eddie can't help but feel this connection with Loren. This may sound crazy and strange but maybe Katy sent Loren to Eddie. _**

**_"_**_Picks Loren's head up and sees the sadness in her eyes* __**Loren, what do you say we go somewhere?"**_

**_"Anywhere but here."_**

**_"I think I know a place!"_**

**_"Let's go!"_**

**_"Loren wait.."_**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"Everything's going to be okay I promise you."_**

**_"I know."_**

**_"Let me drive."_**

**_"If you insist."_**

**_Eddie and Loren get into Eddie's car and head to their spot. Yes, they were just there but they needed somewhere to go. Eddie didn't feel like going back to the penthouse with Lindsay packing and there was no way in hell he wanted to deal with Lindsay and the paparazzi. Loren's house was out of the question because Chase was probably there and Eddie didn't want to have to put Loren through with having to see him. Eddie wanted nothing more than to go to Loren's house. He wanted to see where she grew up. But there was always time for that later, right? The drive to the "spot" was silent, neither one of them said anything. Loren just stared out the window and Eddie could see her reflection there was still so much hurt in her eyes. Eddie feels like we needs to do something to make that pain go away. He hated this, he wanted to say something anything but he couldn't because he didn't want to upset her. Out of the blue Eddie grabbed Loren's hand telling her that it would all be okay._**

**_"I'm sorry Eddie."_**

**_"For what?"_**

**_"You shouldn't have to see me like this."_**

**_"Loren, don't worry about it. I told you that I'm going to be here for you and I meant that. I'm going to get the blankets from the trunk. I'll meet you up there."_**

**_"Okay."_**

**_"_**_*Walking up the hill with blankets in hand* __**Loren, I know this day has been pretty rough but just know that I'm here to listen. You don't have to tell me right now but just know I'll be here when you want to talk ready to listen.**_

**_"Thanks Eddie, you don't know how much that means to me. It's not that I don't want to talk about it. I just don't know where to begin."_**

**_"Start from where ever you feel comfortable."_**

**_"You already know about my father leaving. Well that was him back at the club. I never thought I'd see him again. I don't get why he shows up now. I did fine without him all these years. I don't need him now. It hurts so much to know that someone I thought loved me would leave and never come back til now. He could have come back any time. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him. He left me. It's not like your mom decided to leave you, she didn't have a choice but he did and now he must deal with it." _**

**_"You're right my mom didn't have a choice in leaving but your father did and he was wrong for leaving you. I don't understand how he could leave someone as amazing as you. I don't blame you for not wanting him in your life. If he wanted to be a part of your life then he shouldn't have left you. He missed out on being a part of watching you grow up into the wonderful person that you are today. I do know that if my mom were here today she would like you."_**

**_"You're just saying that because you feel like you have to."_**

**_"No I'm not Loren. Listen to me. I meant everything that I've said to you. I know there's something else bothering you. It's not just your father, it's Jacob too? Isn't it? What did he do? If you don't mind me asking._**

**_What will she say? Oh snap! What did Jacob do?_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED…._**

**_Sorry this is short but I have my reasons.. I don't think any of you have any idea where I am heading with this.. Tell me what you think. What do YOU think it is?_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Loren didn't know what to say to Eddie. She wasn't sure if she should tell him. It's hard enough as it is. Loren knows that Eddie cares about her but she just doesn't know if she can bring herself to tell Eddie what had happened with Jacob. No one knew not even her mom and Mel. Would Eddie be able to handle whatever it is? Is he ready for this all to be dumped on him? Loren didn't know if she should tell him at least not right now. The both of them have been through a lot for one day. I know that I can trust Eddie but I'm not should if right now is the right time. Would he walk away like Trent did? No he couldn't be like Trent could he? There's no way. I just need to tell him, I've kept this a secret for so long and finally someone who cares about me wants to know. _**

**_Eddie was waiting for Loren to answer. He was getting really nervous since Loren wasn't answering him. How bad could it be he thought? What did that jackass do? I swear if he hurt her I'll him, Eddie thought to himself. Loren still hadn't said anything. Whatever it is he can handle it. He's probably handled worse. Things were pretty awkward and Loren looked uncomfortable and scared all at the same time when Jacob asked if he could talk to her, but she declined. What did he want to talk to her about? Boy, I wished she'd tell me. It's not like I'm going to walk away, right? No I couldn't do that to Loren, I wouldn't do that. Or would I? It's killing me to see all the pain and sadness in her eyes. I know whatever it is I'll still be there, at least I hope so. I just hope she won't push me away because that would be the only way for me to walk away but I'd still fight for her. What the hell am I saying? I just met her and I already see a future with her._**

**_"Loren, are you okay?"_**

**_"Oh sorry. I'm fine."_**

**_"Are you going to tell me?"_**

**_"Tell you what Eddie?"_**

**_"Loren, please stop beating around the bush. I know that something happened when you were with Jacob. I could see it back at MK when he asked to speak to you. All I could see was pain and sadness in those beautiful brown eyes of yours. You can trust me Loren. I'm not going to walk away like every other guy in your life. It's their loss and I'm not about to walk away from something wonderful that's standing right in front of me. Just know whatever it is I can handle it."_**

**_"Eddie, you can't be serious right now. We just met and you already say that you won't walk away when were barely know each other.?_**

**_"I'm dead serious. Who says we don't know everything about each other? I know all I need to know about you Ms. Tate!"_**

**_"Well, maybe you do. But I for one know nothing about you."_**

**_"Sure you do!"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Well, you know practical everything about me because you're my biggest fan. Are you not?"_**

**_"Eddie, that's not what I'm saying. I know Eddie the rock star but I don't know YOU!"_**

**_"Sure you do."_**

**_"Will you stop that? You said you would tell me about yourself the next time we spoke."_**

**_"I'll tell you after you tell me what's going on?"_**

**_"You're not going to let this go?"_**

**_"No, I am not. I can see that you're hurting and I want to help. Please don't make me.."_**

**_"Make you what?"_**

**_"Oh, nothing."_**

**_"Spill it!"_**

**_"Not til you tell me first."_**

**_"Fine, but I don't even think I can do this."_**

**_"Yes you can Loren, I'm not going anywhere."_**

**_"Promise?"_**

**_"I promise."_**

**_"Do you really mean that? If you don't plan on keeping that promise then just tell me right now. I'm not a fan of people who make promises but don't keep them."_**

**_"Yes Loren, I promise. Please just tell me what's going on."_**

**_"I started dating Jacob during my sophomore year. Jacob was the sweetest, most caring guy I had ever met. I was skeptical at first because of Trent and everything that had happened when he left. After awhile I found myself being able to let go a little. I couldn't let my guard down completely. By this time it was now my senior year of high school. Things were happening right before my eyes and I was so blind not to see it. One day I was talking to Mel and I seen something out of the corner of my eye it was Jacob with Kim Adriana's best friend. I confronted them both I was so angry. Then I left without saying another word to him. When I got home he must have called me at least a hundred times in just one hour. I finally picked up and he told me that he was outside my house and he wanted to talk. Being the good person that I am I let him in. Jacob told me some sad and pathetic story about how Kim had come onto him but he turned her down because he was with me. When I saw them he told me that Kim wasn't taking no for an answer. I ended up believing him so I took him back. A few months later I was still with him. We were supposed to have a double date night with Mel and Adam but Jacob had called and said he wasn't feeling good. He told me I should go without him, but I didn't want to be the third wheel so I decided to stay home. It was probably around eight o'clock when I decided I would drive over to Jacob's house to see how he was feeling. When I got there I noticed a sliver 2012 Sundan in the driveway which I've never seen before, I thought maybe his parents got a new car or something so I just shook it off. His mother let me in and told me he was upstairs. I was walking down the narrow hallway when I kept hearing noises. I got closer and closer to his room til I finally was standing outside the door. Those noises were coming from inside his room. I decided to knock. Jacob yelled, "Go away mom. I'm busy." Only it wasn't his mom it was me. I turned the door knob as he yelled go away again. I entered the room to find him with Kim. He had tried to explain himself but I wouldn't have it. I never told anyone not even my mom or Mel. I just said he was unavailable, and making up other excuses. I didn't want to explain to them why and what happened. There were times when I said we were going to the movies, and I did go but alone. I know it sounds weird but I didn't find it weird. I told them that Jacob has cheated on me and that it was over after I left for Brown. That's what happened in a nutshell."_**

**_"Wow, I can't believe he would cheat on someone has beautiful and amazing as you, not only once but twice. It's his lost just like it's Chase's lost too! If you ever need to talk just know that I always be here Loren. I know what you're about to say but I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"_**

**_"Sometimes I wonder what I did that was so wrong for them to cheat on me. It's like was I really that bad of a girlfriend?"_**

**_"I don't think it was you Loren. But I know how you feel I'll never know where I went wrong. I guess you could say I saw what I wanted to see. I couldn't see right through them. I'll never know. But now I'm going to be even more cautious with fallin' in love. I just don't want to get my heart broken for the third time you know? It's gonna be a while before I even think about dating. But when I am ready think I already have someone in mind."_**

**_"Oh, well I don't want to get my heart broken either. This girl must be something special huh? Well, I'm gonna go."_**

**_"What, why?"_**

**_"Eddie, all we're ever going to be is friends nothing more."_**

**_"What makes you say that?"_**

**_"Bye Eddie."_**

**_"_**_*Grabs Loren's hand* __**Wait? What's going on with you Loren?"**_

**_"Please just let me go okay?"_**

**_"Not a chance Tate. I'm not letting you walk away. What did I say?"_**

**_"Eddie, please just me go."_**

**_"No, now tell me what I said that upset you. Let me fix this Loren."_**

**_"You can't fix this Eddie."_**

**_"What are you talking about?"_**

**_"We're just better off friends."_**

**_"Where is this coming from?"_**

**_"Let me go please."_**

**_"No, not til you tell me what's wrong."_**

**_"I can't do this. I can't put my heart on the line.. Not again."_**

**_"Where is this coming from? Wait you thought I was talking about—Loren you were the girl I was referring to. When I get over this broken heart I would like to give us a shot. I'm not going to hurt you Loren. I'll wait as long as it takes."_**

**_"Wow, I feel like such an idiot."_**

**_"That was cute, you thought I wanted to be with some other girl and no you!" _**

**_"Not funny Duran."_**

**_"We have one out of two down."_**

**_"What do you mean?"_**

**_"Earlier you pointed out that I never told you about myself. Now is the time I do that. Oh you also need to tell me that story about Mel remember?"_**

**_"I guess that makes it three and not two?"_**

**_"I guess you're right."_**

**_Eddie took Loren's hand and led her back to the spot where the blankets sat. Loren wanted Eddie to go first in telling her things that she didn't know about him. Eddie on the other hand wanted to hear Loren's story and about how Mel is going to kill Lisa. They decided to settle it with a game of rock, paper, scissors, and the best two out of three wins. Eddie and Loren were on their last round, that's right the final round they were tied. As they were about to begin someone walked up the hill. Eddie was shocked to see who was walking up the hill. _**

**_Damn, who could it be? Haha.. Who knows! Sorry this hasn't taken forever.. College has taken over my life and has gotten in the way and I had a little bit of writers block. Anyone wanna guess what part I had trouble with? What do you think? Good Bad? WHAT! Tell me your thoughts. Got an ideas? I have no idea when I'll start the next one.. I just go with the flow and I never plan out my chapters.. Please review! Til next time happy reading! _**


	14. Author's Note

**I normally don't do one of these but I haven't updated in a long time I get that. It's not that I've stopped writing or anything but I do NOT have the time to write. Next week is the last full week of classes before finals. So I'm freaking out. I don't have an ideas. I'm stumped. Another thing is I've asked for ideas but no one ever gives me anything so yeah that's where I'm at. It's up to you not me if you guys want more.**


	15. Chapter 13

**_Eddie was shocked to see who was coming up the hill. But Loren on the other hand had no idea who one of the two people walking up the hill was. Eddie was thinking I don't know how on earth these two found me. What could they want from me now after all this time? I really don't want to deal with this right now but I guess it is too late for that. All Loren could think about is what could go wrong and how did they find them. Loren knew that the person she didn't know looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. _**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"Come on Ed, you're not happy to see me?"**

**"Why would I be?"**

**"I don't know. I thought we cleared the air you know?"**

**"No we didn't Tyler. You were my friend that was until you cheated with Chloe."**

**"Dude, come on that's in the past."**

**"I'm not going to forget about it. I loved Chloe and she broke my heart. I thought I'd never find love again & I did but hell, I got my heart broken once again."**

**"You need to learn to let things go Bro."**

**"Don't call me Bro."**

**"Enough the both of you."**

**"Chloe, what the hell do you want?"**

**"Eddie, I just wanna talk about things. I know you know that I love you. I always have loved you."**

**"Haha, really? You're not going to fool me again. If you truly did love me you wouldn't have cheated on me with Tyler someone who I thought was my friend."**

**"Don't you believe in second chances?"**

**"I do but not with you. I won't ever be able to trust either one of you again."**

**"Who this is gorgeous woman?"**

**"Don't even think about it Tyler."**

**"What Ed, I was just asking who she is."**

**"That's none of your business."**

**"I was just trying to be polite."**

**"Well, there's no reason for you to be. How did you find me anyways?"**

**"I know you too well Dude. I know that you come up here to do whatever or whoever."**

**"That's enough.. Please leave now the both of you."**

**"This isn't over mark my words Eddie. You have NOT seen the last of me. I will get you back it's just a matter of time you'll see."**

**"GOODBYE CHLOE!"**

**"Wow, that was something else."**

**"I'm sorry about that Loren."**

**"No need to apologize you didn't know they would come here."**

**"Just so you know I meant what I said before they came up here & ruined everything."**

**"Ahh, I don't remember what you said. Can you refresh my memory?"**

**"Well, let's see I said that I'll wait as long as it takes for you & I meant it. Loren, you truly are amazing. Now let's get back to what we were doing."**

**"Oh yeah, that's right we were on the last round of rock, paper scissors."**

**"Yes."**

**"You're going down Duran."**

**"You got it all wrong Tate you're the one who's going down."**

**Eddie and Loren finish their final round of rock paper scissors. Loren lost the final round. She begged Eddie to go another round but he didn't give in. Eddie wanted to know why Melissa wanted to kill Lisa. Eddie thought Loren was so cute when she got all flustered. Loren tried and tried but Eddie wasn't going to give in.**

**"Spill it."**

**"Alright, Melissa wants to kill Lisa her mother because Lisa always seems to take Phil's side Melissa's older brother when it comes to anything & everything. Which if you ask me it is kind of crazy. But Melissa & Lisa don't see eye to eye when it comes to some things. One day Melissa is going to snap & kill Lisa and I'm going to need to defend Melissa in the trial. Which there is more to the story than meets the eye. Lisa acts weird whenever Melissa brings that Lisa's sister Beth never comes to visit anymore. Beth used to visit Melissa when she was younger but one day out of the blue Beth stopped visiting, soon the letters & phone calls stopped coming too. There is more to it I just know it but I can't put my finger on it. Gus Melissa's father tries to be the peacemaker between the two but it doesn't seem to help matters, it only makes it more tense at the Sanders' residence. Melissa is so close to find out what the real reason why Beth isn't visiting anymore is. Lisa gave Mel some bogus story that Beth's job has taken up more time than it should be. But I'm not buying it & Mel isn't either. Like I said there's more to it than meets the eye. It's just a matter of time before Lisa's lies come unraveled."**

**"Wow, that's quite the story there. What if Lisa isn't lying?"**

**"Then Mel's going to have to deal with the cold hard facts and if she is lying Mel is going to need a lawyer because she will end up killing Lisa & it won't be pretty."**

**"Well, then let's hope it doesn't come to that."**

**"Yes, now it's your turn Duran. Spill your guts."**

**"Alright, alright."**

**"What is it you want to know?"**

**"Anything."**

**"Well, let's see. Ian is my best friend, but it always hasn't been that way. I'll tell you how Ian & I first met."**

**"This should be good."**

**"Oh you'll see. It was my Junior year of high school and there was this new student with a British accent who happened to be Ian. The principal Mr. Charles asked me to show the new guy around. I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. At first it wasn't bad but then lunch came around & Ian sat down at a table that happened to be the Jock's table. Next thing I know Ian is all chummy chummy with these guys. I wasn't friends with anyone of them. Ian and I didn't really talk after that until one day something happen."**

**"What happened?"**

**"I'm getting there hold your horses Tate. Where was I? Oh yeah. One day it was during lunch something happened that no one expected that would happen. Two of these loners came into the cafeteria with guns blazing. It all happened so quick Ian push Natalie out of the way. Ian ended up getting shot in the leg. Next thing I know I'm over by Ian's side since no one else would help him. I ended up carrying Ian out of there without the shooters noticing. I couldn't get outside of the building they had the school locked down so no one could get out. I went to the library & I was able set Ian down. I knew that I needed to stop the bleeding or Ian would have died. I was able to stop the bleeding. From that day forward Ian & I were best friends. There were a few injured the only casualities were the two shooters. No one knew why they did what they did. Some were saying it was because they wanted attention. Ian kind of owe me after I saved his life!"**

**"Wow, I didn't know any of that happened. I just learned something new about you Duran. Not only are you a rockstar but you save guys with British accents!"**

**"Haha, very funny. So.."**

**_Next thing you know someone else is coming up the hill. They aren't alone either. Loren & Eddie couldn't believe their eyes. What else could go wrong? What were they doing here? This is the last thing either one of them wanted to deal with. Haven't they put up with enough for one day?_**

**_Sorry, it's been awhile. But here is the 13_****_th_****_ chapter finally.. Sorry to keep you all waiting.. I need reviews please.. Something that will help me. Hope you enjoyed it! _**


End file.
